You Just Don't Forget (re-edited)
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Ivan has the urge to pick up someone for a night of fun at a party hosted by Francis. A lucky Prussian takes the offer. Re-edited for better spacing.


_**A/N: Hey, I ended up re-uploading this fanfiction because it was hard to read, and I wasn't able to edit it, or else it wouldn't let me. . So there is nothing different other than the lines have been spaced. I hope this is easier to read. **_

You Just Don't Forget

Ivan frowned, staring at the door intently, trying to remember what happened the night before. What had it been last night that caused him to pass out? That had made his insomnia a dismissal? Why was there a body lying next to him? And, why was it a male's body? What exactly happened last night?

The body shifted around, the movements causing him to freeze, trying to put on t he best "I'm sorry" smile that he could conjure up. He was stuck with his usual frightening, "I am going to kill you" one. The much slimmer body of Gilbert fidgeted around on the other end of the king size bed. After a long yawn, the Prussian turned a small 90 degrees, still a little tipsy from the alcohol consumage from the night before. After his eyes focused, he didn't seem to be at all surprised that there was another form was sitting next to him, being a bit of a man whore in all.

"Good morning babe, didn't think you'd be up so…huh?"

Gilbert glided his hand around Ivan's chest, wondering why it wasn't a female lying next to him. A little better eye focus and he was on the floor ready to pass out.

"W-w-what the hell? Ivan, why the hell are you in my fucking bed?" Ivan leaped out of the bed and raced to the door. Before he could open it, Gilbert was in front of it, limping the way there.

"What the hell happened last night? Huh?" Ivan shuddered a bit, odd considering he was a lot more frightening than the boy in front of him. Gilbert seemed to leer over him, causing Ivan to kind of back up, the awkward smile still on his face.

"Um…I don't really know. I was hoping that you would have some…insight?" Gilbert frowned.

"I thought that I was with someone else…apparently we were too drunk to remember."

But what wasn't said was that Ivan remembered _everything _about what happened the night before. Including the part of why they were in the same bed.

*** Flashback ***

The members of the cast of Hetalia were all at a party hosted by Francis and Alfred; everyone who was anyone was invited. Almost all the liquors that were known to man were present. There were barely any normal drinks there.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Welcome in," Francis caroled to different guests.

Vietnam and Thailand were discussing different topics while Japan was trying to keep China away from the alcohol and more toward the food bar.

"But I wanna get some more!" Wang Yao cried.

Kiku sighed, annoyed, and pulled him away with the help of Ludwig. Felaciano sang at the karaoke area with Romano, who couldn't have looked less pleased. That was around the time when Ivan walked into the bar that things seemed to take a turn for the worst. Gilbert, drunken off his high horse, was crawling / walking on the floor. Ivan sat down at the corner of a small crevice of the snack bar, scoping out different people that he was interested in "invading". He was interrupted by a small tap on the shoulder. Turning a small 180, he noticed that it was Arthur who had somehow escaped Alfred trying to get him drunk again.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you would have been trying to get some girls over here," Arthur insisted, taking a seat across from the Russian.

Ivan sighed thoughtfully.

"Strangely enough, I don't really think that anyone here would want to have a drink with me let alone sleep with me…"

He looked around, staring at the Baltics who were attempting not to be noticed. Lithuania and Latvia hid behind Estonia, who also, was hiding behind Hungary. Gilbert was floating around Ludwig, seeming to be causing him some hell groping him. ___Lucky. If only I could…_Then it hit him. ___I could give him some of my 'special' vodka, guaranteed to make him horny. _Arthur stared at the devilish look that Ivan was giving Gilbert and was extrememely worried for the others well being. Then, before he could do anything, Latvia gave him an, 'If you do anything, you'll be raped too' look.

Freezing in his spot, he pretended not to notice and stayed silent. Ivan, giving a silent _'good job' _to the other country, stood up to grab a few bottles that he had left on top of the lockers near the entrance. _I____ should even this out a bit, _he thought. His eyes made a slight glance over to Gilbert dancing around seductively on the dance to **__****Don't Ya? **___Yes I do. __P_ouring a bit more liquor into the drink than fruit, he ran onto the dance floor to meet with the Prussian. In case, he brought the half full bottle with him.

"Hey Ivan! You enjoying the pa—arty?~" he purred. Ivan stiffened.

"Da. You seem like you are too." He handed the drink in Gilbert's direction.

The half drunken boy shook his hand in front of his face, and grabbed the bottle rather than the drink. Ivan giggled in laughter. ___Now we are going to have some fun. _Gilbert chugged the drink in a few sips, hiccupping after he was done.

"Ah~. That's some strong stuff you got there Ivan. What's in it?" Ivan smiled as the boy seemed to be even hazier than he was originally.

"Nothing. Just some high quality vodka." ___And some Viagra. _

_ T_he song changed from one to the next, stopping on tight rope tune, with a lot of dubstep. Couples started to grab onto each other, bumping and grinding along to the music. Gilbert whooped and latched onto Ivan immediately, pelvic thrusting and clawing onto his back; anything he could do to get the man interested.

"What's wrong, Ivan. Aren't you having f—un?~" Ivan shivered and pulled Gilbert closer, fumbling his hands through his hair.

"Mmn," Gilbert growled under his breath. "A little handsy are we?"

Getting closer and closer until their clothes were becoming a nuisance, Ivan waited until the music stopped before he picked up Gilbert, as he was falling, and lugged him up the long flight of stairs until he was at the 4th floor. He grunted as the door to the room swung open, threw Gilbert onto the bed, and feverishly pounced at him.

"You smell good," Gilbert whispered. Ivan laughed.

"I've never heard that," he tickled the back of the younger boy's neck with his nails, amused at the gasps and muttered outbursts that were whispered.

"Ivan…?" Gilbert asked. Ivan stopped.

"What is it?" Gilbert sighed, swung his leg around Ivan's waist, pushed, and was now straddling him. "If you wanted to mess around, I would have said yes without the drink," he whispered into his captor's ear.

Ivan snickered.

"Are you going to go down nicely or am I going to have to force you?" Gilbert smirked.

"You don't have to force me…just win over my advances. The awesome me doesn't go down so easily."

With that being said, Ivan wrapped an arm around Gilberts back and yanked him down into a kiss. The Prussian gasped, allowing Ivan to gain entrance into his mouth. Fighting for dominance, tongues dancing in a heated battle, they kicked around in the bed, both on their sides from trying to be on top.

"So…I see…you…won't give…up," Ivan said between gasps for air.

Gilbert shook his head, lips still connected. After a good 7 minutes, Gilbert got tired, and allowed the other to take dominance. Ivan groaned after have achieving one of his goals for the evening, leaned in to claim his mate.

"You really are sexy," Gilbert crowned, nipping at Ivan's ear as he licked his neck. Ivan smiled.

"All these compliments…are you positive that the drink didn't get to you?" Gilbert shook his head no. "The only thing that gave me was a wake-up call, good drink, and a hard on. I always thought that you were sexy. I just didn't say anything because it isn't right for a man to feel that way towards another. Ludwig would definitely not approve." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"I see the way he ogles Feliciano," he unbuttoned Gilberts shirt and vice versa.

"There is no way that that man is straight."

After letting go some unwanted clothing, he proceeded on his espionage. After pulling down their pants and boxers, discarding them to a random corner, he stopped and stared down at the boy.

"You alright with this?" he asked. Gilbert stared up, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"If I didn't, I'd have enough strength to push you off of me." That was enough reassurance.

"Un!~"


End file.
